He's Mine
by hedgehogsandwich
Summary: Inspired by Ayatsuji's SS arc, what would happen afterwards if Noriko Kurosawa decided to continue on her quest to capture Tachibana's heart from the class rep?


**He's Mine**

Chapter 1: Separation

Hey all, I'm completely in love with the Amagami universe, having only recently discovered it. I noted there's a distinct lack of fanfiction in this part of the site, so I'm hoping I can liven it up some with some of my writing :)

Please read and review, it really helps me know what I'm doing wrong as well as tells me how much support this fanbase really has :)

And with that, enjoy this first chapter of "He's Mine".

* * *

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Noriko Kurosawa backed up, hands in the air, somewhat startled at the fuming black-headed class representative who was marching up to her angrily. She had known that Ayatsuji would be smart enough to pick up on what she was doing, but she couldn't have possibly anticipated this sort of response, even after their confrontations during the student council president elections.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, I don't think our fellow classmates would be happy seeing their president all worked up over such a trivial matter."

Despite the terrifying aura being emitted from the normally innocent and jovial woman, Kurosawa still found the opportunity to slip in a couple jabs at her rival. A clench in Ayatsuji's fists and a twitch in her eye as it narrowed informed Kurosawa of the thin and dangerous line she was starting to cross.

It was after school, and Tsukasa had called Noriko to the room for a little harmless "chat". To an outsider, it probably looked very normal and not at all unusual – the smart, orderly class representative wishing to chat with the similarly intelligent daughter of a powerful town figure, likely for a favor or for some advice. However, given the context and circumstances, the two knew fully well what the talk was going to be about.

After a pause where the two girls met eye contact – an angry Ayatsuji with the level-headed Kurosawa (who was, admittedly, quite nervous under the surface but was mentally refusing to give up any ground), Tsukasa finally continued.

"Maa – whatever. You're not worth my time.", she spoke disdainfully. Despite her dismissive response, her annoyance was quite clear.

"Aah? Do I sense some jealousy?", Noriko prodded, hoping to provoke a response. "Is the great Ayatsuji-sama nervous that I might take her precious Tachibana-kun from her?" Ayatsuji, who had turned around to leave the empty classroom, swiftly whipped her head around with a furious look on her face that made even the calm and collected Kurosawa shiver slightly.

"Know your place, Kurosawa. I don't know what games you're trying to play, but they're definitely not going to work."

And with that, she stormed out of the room, but not before putting back up her façade and gently closing the classroom door behind her. Her emotion hiding wasn't completely successful, as Kurosawa silently noted happily, if Tsukasa's slightly red-tinged face and clenched fists were any indication.

_'That bitch…_', both of them thought simultaneously of the other.

* * *

**_Flashback to earlier..._**

* * *

"As you all probably well know, our school was founded on the 24th of December,and every year to celebrate we hold a Founder's Festival to commemorate this." , Takahashi-sensei explained. "And just like last time, we're going to need a couple people to represent this class to help with the preparations."

Tsukasa Ayutsuji looked behind her out of the corner of her eye and made eye contact with her boyfriend, Junichi Tachibana. They shared a small smile before simultaneously raising their hands to volunteer themselves. However, there was a startled intake of breaths from the class as a third hand shot up into the air.

Noriko Kurosawa also had her hand straight in the air, smiling angelically to the front of the room where Takahashi-sensei was counting how many people had volunteered.

"So, Tachibana-kun, Ayatsuji-kun and Kurosawa-kun, you're all willing to do the work?", Takahashi-sensei noted. "It's great to see so many people willing to offer up their time to help out with the preparations, but honestly you guys, I only think we need two."

"Tachibana-kun and I can do it!", Tsukasa said confidently and firmly. "We have worked together in the past for last year's Founder's Festival and it went quite well. I'm sure we can recreate such a success this year as well, Sensei."

"That's quite true, Ayatsuji-kun", Takahashi-sensei noted. "But you're also the class representative - don't you think you might be overworking yourself with having to do the class rep duties on top of the Founder's Festival work?"

"It's fine sensei, around this time of year things tend to settle down with class rep work...", Tsukasa started before she was interrupted by Kurosawa.

"Sensei, there's no reason _not_ to spread around the workload. Remember last year when Ayatsuji-san collapsed from trying to do too much? I'd be willing to pair with Tachibana-kun to help lower how much she has to do."

Ayatsuji gave an uncharacteristic indignant grunt and turned to Noriko, her eyebrows furrowing and her hands clenching slightly, to which Kurosawa only smirked teasingly back. No one else except Junichi seemed to catch the exchange, everyone either completely uninterested or totally still off-guard by the abnormally large number of people willing to sacrifice so much time to prepare for the big event.

"No, sensei - it's definitely fine. Between Ayatsuji-san and myself we can definitely split up the work and she wouldn't have to do quite as much as...", Junichi offered, before similarly being shut down by Takahashi-sensei.

"I know what you're saying, Tachibana-kun, but I have to say Kurosawa-kun has a point. We have so many nice volunteers willing to dedicate their time, it's almost cruel to just pile everything on poor Ayatsuji-kun. I'm sure there are no problems with this, right?"

The class representative's back stiffened, and she opened her mouth as if to protest. She stopped herself, though, not wanting to create such a large commotion in the classroom. She meekly responded with a "No, sensei", and contented herself with an angry look at Kurosawa, who took it in stride, grinning back with a victorious twinkle in her eyes. Junichi, somewhat shocked at this turn of events, tried to meet Tsukasa's eyes, but she averted her gaze for the rest of the class.

As the final bell of the day rang, signaling the end of school hours, Ayatsuji was the first to get up. She briskly walked up to Noriko's desk, and nudged her to get her attention.

"Excuse me, Kurosawa-kun, do you have a moment? ", Tsukasa asked innocently, smiling sweetly (in a slightly _too_ saccharine way) with her hands folded together as she tilted her head. "I'd like to thank you for volunteering – I'm sure you'll be a great help to the committee, but I think I'll have to show you the ropes. Could you come with me?"

"Actually, Ayatsuji-san I'm sort of busy at the mom-…"

Leaning in slightly with narrowing eyes, Ayatsuji repeated her question.

"_Could you come with me?_"

The menace in her voice promised years of pain if her request was refused. Shuddering slightly, Noriko braced herself for what she knew was to come when she met Ayatsuji's gaze, nodded and got up to follow after the bristling class representative. Junichi, watching the exchange from his desk in the corner, followed Ayatsuji and Kurosawa's departure from the classroom, silently praying that there wouldn't be too much bloodshed.

She was a little nervous, but Kurosawa knew that if she wanted to beat her rival, she would have to be assertive and confident and not buckle under the pressure Tsukasa was sure to bring.

_I'll do whatever it takes to take Tachibana-kun from you._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

_Fin of Chapter 1_

So, what'd you guys think? This story is heavily based off of Ayatsuji's arc in Amagami SS Plus+, as you can probably guess – in terms of a timeline this happens afterwards, when Kurosawa is hellbent on trying to take Tachibana away from Ayatsuji.

What's going to happen next?

Please rate and review, that would be so massively helpful JJ

Peace y'all, will be updating as much as I can this summer.


End file.
